Shredder and the Vampire
by takara410
Summary: Angelique a vampire who goes by Angel moves to New York with her nephew Sebastian coming from the country to the big apple is exciting for the both of them. The turtles find Alex disposing of a body, and Karai is disrespectful of Angel, they will have to band together to stake this vampire, and her nephew.
1. Chapter 1

Read and Review please

Angelique groaned at hearing the knock at her door "I'm up!" She yelled tossing a pillow at the door. She heard them unlock the door and enter the room. Angelique watched her friend, Mary, as she looked around the room at what little has to be packed. "I can't wait to be in New York, it's fun to break in a new house." She stood up and headed to her closet, it only had two outfit choices.

She picked a purple and black corset, jacket and skinny jeans and headed for the bathroom. Mary packed the pillows and blanket along with the rest of the clothes. She packed away the useless beanie babies. She hated the cane, she hated growing old, and she hated her family history more. She felt some pain in her chest, she walked as fast as she could to her chair. She took some breaths and the pain lessened. She could hear Angel singing, and she felt better, she stayed in the chair catching her breath before getting up. As she picked up the dropped beanie baby, she felt her heart quicken before dropping to the floor.

Angel came out the shower, dressed and hair in a towel her "You know I will miss you, though your son will be pleasant company." She brushed her hair out at the vanity "Though I do wish, you croaked after you did my hair." She brushed her hair free of the knots and put them in two long braids. She picked up her friend placing her in the bed gently. She kissed her on the forehead grabbing the bags in one hand and the trunk in the other. She walked down the stairs, when she made it to the front door she saw her boots ready for her. Though she heard a familiar heartbeat.

She walked to the living room, smelling the family's book. She smiled leaning on the doorway "Sebastian, I have missed you." She said smiling at the young man who has grown handsome.

He smiled at her, getting up and closing the book "Aunt Angel, I don't go by my first name I like Alexander even Alex better." He said hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

She kissed back "Fine Alex, just let me get something to eat and we can leave, make sure to say final goodbyes." She walked away hearing a hesitant heartbeat.

"Wait!" He walked after her

She turned back, raising an eyebrow

"Can I watch, so I can get used to it?" He asked nervous

She smiled "Of course, follow me." She put on her shoes and he grabbed the book, they walked out to see the mover's "Last few things are in the hall."

She and Alex walked twenty minutes to the barn, opening it she let him go first. Alex hesitantly walked in, the barn was in good shape, and clean.

"You know, I remember when we would all guess what was in Aunt's barn. We were so jealous to when Anthony got to come in." He said looking at her as she closed and locked the barn

"I did that to save his life, plus he was out of it because of the pain he most likely doesn't remember." She said walking to the back of the barn, she moved an old junk car with ease. He looked at her shocked.

"What?" She asked going down the stairs

"You had us bring in your trunks, and cabinets when you can pick up a car with one hand!" He said being careful of his steps

"I was teaching you manners." She was on solid ground and held her hand out for him. He took it, and took a whiff and groaned holding back a complaint and bile.

"Get used to it." She said loud and they heard moaning and rattling. She saw the man perfectly in the dark, and she walked over to him.

Alex had never smelled something so disgusting, his eyes were watering. He couldn't hold back and emptied his stomach of fast food. He walked to the top of the stairs, to sit down.

Angel grabbed the man, picking him up and bit into him. Though he was gagged the man screamed through it, and it had Alex's stomach in knots. When the screaming lowered and all he heard was the drop of something heavy. He waited at the foot of the steps for his aunt to walk back and went up the stairs.

"Who was he?" He asked once she broke the handle and moved the car back.

"A pedophile, though he moved here for a "fresh start" it's not like he didn't deserve it." She looked at him "Am I good?"

He nodded and they walked out the barn, she broke off the locks and she looked to him. "So have you been to New York?"

"I have, and you will love the house and there are a lot of bad guys so you can drink to your heart's content."

She smiled at this, she picked him up and they were at the back of the house in seconds. She carefully put him down "Let's not keep them waiting." They walked to the limo though as the door was opened for them, he grabbed onto her.

"What about mom?"

"She will catch up, or you'll meet up with her." She smiled at him shrugging " Now let's go." She went in and he followed with reluctance. The limo took them straight to the airport where their rented plane was at. They met their pilot and got on the plane. Alex didn't like how the males thought he was some boy toy, but he didn't care when he was offered wine. Though he made sure to stick to his aunt when the plane went off, she smirked at him.

"Still afraid of heights I see."

"I am getting over it." He said drinking his wine

The pilot told them it would be smooth sailing now, as Angelique went on her laptop that was hooked up. She couldn't ignore her nephews glare any longer.

"What is it now?"

"You gave all of us a speech on how we should get jobs and yet you're loaded." He said crossing his arms.

"You didn't want to continue your training, so not my fault."

"I was five."

"Excuses." She sang out and thanked the girl giving her a water

Arriving

"What an idiot!" Angel yelled looking at her hand that was smoking "Damn pilot." She sniffled.

Her hand was burnt from the morning rays, they had to cover it with a took it off when they in their hotel room,was painful for they had it soak for twenty minutes it still wasn't easy for her, it wasn't easy for Alex see her hand looking like charred meat with bits of glove.

Alex didn't even eat the breakfast "What's worse were not even at our home." She said for the third time

He stood up "I'll find someone to keep yourself busy why don't you watch TV." He said turning it on

He headed out, he nodded to the guy at the counter as he walked onto the bust got a taxi and told him take him to Eastman and Laird. Thanking him he paid and got out, he knew he was at the right driver left him so quick all he saw was red lights in the distance, he walked to a dark alley not seeing anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Lol while writing this listening to Reggae Mortis by Voltaire, thank Pandora for the inspiration

Alex sighed, he has been searching for bums for two hours he saw some. Though he needed one's that were alone, they were all in groups. Shying away from him, he was glad that he wasn't attacked but still he wanted to try out his new power.

He had the power of water, plus he was an avatar fan. To blood bend someone sounds very cool, yet to many hobos and he couldn't have witnesses. It was a rule in the book, he didn't want to come back empty looked to the ring, that gave him power it looked like an ordinary gold band, he was so excited when he got it. He found himself in China Town, he might as well get some food. He found a restaurant that you could eat outside, he ate there. He watched people, looking for someone no one would care about, or looked like they had no family.

He paid for his meal when his phone rang, he rolled his eyes at his aunt's new ringtone.

"Really banana phone?" He asked ignoring the giggles and chuckles

"I'm hungry, and I'm tired of steak." She whined

He put a hand on his nose "I'm working on it aunt." He said walking inside a store and seeing what they had

"What are you doing?" She asked intrigued

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked rolling his eyes, his aunt was cool but when she got hungry she got as bratty as a three year old then bitchy and then was like a drunk who likes to talk, he's dated a lot of known high tolerant girls with ease because of her.

"Well you're not watching people all the time, they'd think you're a creep." She laughed "I remember one time, your great uncle did so and was labeled a creeper by the town."

"Funny." He said while putting something in his basket

"Do you think tanning solution would taste horrible with the meal?"

"What?"

"Kim Kardashian, I was just looking at her and wondering."

"You cannot eat Kim Kardashian." He whispered harshly in his phone, he looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Why not? And I would technically be drinking." She pointed out

He rolled his eyes "Oh yeah, what about your side of the family and MM." He said the code name for Marilyn Monroe

"Oh don't blame that on me, it was my oldest sister." She said and he heard water splashing.

"You taking a bath?" He asked

"Yeah, just trying to ignore the hunger."

"I'm working, now I'll call you later." He said hanging up and went to pay

He looked at his phone it was now noon, he already had lunch. He went back to searching for a lone hobo, he found a guy on a park bench. He saw a police officer going to him, he raced up to him "Uncle thank god I found you." He said to him breathless.

"Please stop running from the home, they might not accept you." He said with concern, fighting not to vomit from the smell.

The police officer came up to him "Sir."

"Oh my god, officer," He read it "Jones I am so sorry for whatever my uncle did I will happily pay for it." He said reaching for his wallet.

"You know this man?" Jones asked referring to the hobo unconvinced.

"Yes, he's one of my family members who suffers from dementia." He said looking to the ground "He sadly isn't the only one, my horrible nurse told me of his missing as I fired her." He had his hand out "I'm Victor." He introduce

"Casey Jones,do you want to file charges?" He asked

"I'm already doing so, I had to stop several meetings and go look for him." He walked a little closer to Casey "He gets scared and hostile when people he doesn't know approach him."

Casey still wasn't sure about this, "He's been here for a week."

Alex looked pained "I just flew in today, and when I went to do rounds found several horrible things." He shivered "I could not find him and neither could the small staff I own, I admit I got a little rough with the caregiver." He looked to the hobo "But look at my uncle, plus he still needs to take his medicine."

"Come on old man, help me out. I'm your nephew, I'm your nephew tell the police officer." He said mentally, while holding tight to a ring that should help with mental projection.

The hobo jumped up which shocked them both, he hugged Alex "Your back from the war, can you get rid of that horrible housekeeper."

"Uncle I'm back from business, not war, I left you with a nurse." He said while slowly getting him to let go

He had to swallow bile as the man opened his mouth "Corbin you go and deal with your divorce, I'll keep little Victor busy on those swings." He pointed to the park

Alex had him sit down "Uncle I'm Victor, mom and dad passed away, you live with me now." He said slow but firm.

He looked to Casey "Please it will only get worse." He pleaded

"Alright get him to take his medicine and then get him cleaned." Casey said feeling bad for the old guy

Alex thanked him and headed to get a cab, he relaxed in the cab on the way to the hotel. He texted his aunt "I got you someone, and turns out I can use the mental rock."

"Hungry!"

He rolled his eyes and paid the guy extra and met his aunt who was painting her toes. She grimaced at the smell "Good thing you got the mental rock, get him to clean himself." She said pointing to the bathroom.

"I'm exhausted from using that, eat it as it is." He said slumping into his chair

"Really Sebastian." She said stomping her foot

He really just wanted to sleep "Alright fine, but once its dark you get your own food." He ordered and he used his brain.

"Alright." She agreed and went back to painting her toes, though stuck her tongue out "You mind opening the windows."

Alex was in the bathroom, he was having the hobo strip himself "They don't open and even if they did, yes I mind." He said losing his patience

"Someone is getting crabby." She said rolling her eyes and smiling at something Phoebe said.

Alex woke up to his phone ringing, when he realized it wasn't his aunt ringtone he answered it. "Hello?" He realized how dry his throat was.

"How come you're working with auntie?" His brother Anthony asked

"It's not what it's cracked up to be." He told him

"Still, I have some of her blood running though my veins! I should be hanging out with her not you, momma's boy." He said jealous and he slurred some of his words.

"One you slept with in mom's bed until you were like twelve, so you watch it momma's boy. Two, I don't know take it up with her. Three, it could be because you have a family she didn't want to take you away from."

"I'm her son, quit trying to take her away from me." Whined in the phone

He rolled his eyes "I'm not taking her away from you, you're the one who graduated two years early and left taking the money you weren't supposed to get until you turned eighteen. Which you blew most away at Las Vegas."

"Shut up!" His brother yelled

He rolled his eyes "Okay I had to deal with a hungry aunt and a hobo, I'm not dealing with your drunk ass." He hung up

He ignored his brother's next two calls, he ordered himself dinner and saw the time. It was going on to nine, he enjoyed his dinner and looked through the texts he got while sleeping.

"Hey you are so cute sleeping, reminds me when you were six and would sleep while sucking on your thumb. I showed our guest out, though he was YOUR friend."

He rolled his eyes and thought about her and mom would embarrass him. He thought about it wondering why his mother hasn't called him. She was most likely at the house, and scared of not having anyone around, she hated being alone.

He made sure there was no traces, he had everything packed, and he called his mother. He looked at his phone worried, it was the third time going straight to voice mail. He got his things, glad his aunt got her things already, and checked out. He got a taxi and as they headed to the house, he read his texts, ignoring his bothers calls.

"Yay you! can I have more money on my allowance?" His youngest sister Jora asked

"What for?"

"Duh, I don't want to live with my sister anymore I mean you've lived with her."

"No, this is your first year of college she's the best one to keep an eye on you."

"Mean."

"No I'm older and wiser."

He looked at what his brother Jimmy had to say and also what was going in the world.

Angel was counting the money, she shook her head frowning, "Really, nine of you guys and all you have is two hundred." She said tossing the dollar bills at one of them.

"The purple dragons will get you for this!" One of them rasped out

She smirked "Good, I always need a fresh supply." She looked at them "Now here's the bitch, the car I have only fits four. So the others will be killed here a, but I'll kill you so horrendously but make sure people know you were in a gang so they won't care." She said looking at them "Who wants to be fed upon?"

"Why don't you suck my-" She quickly got in front of him and lifted his head up using her strength to rip his head from his body.

She smiled as they were all trying to scramble away with broken legs to get away. "I got the spine!" She pointed to it "That is not easy."

"Help! Help!" They all started to scream, she rolled her eyes and decided to look at them. She knew she wasn't going to feed on two since they were on drugs, the other two she was having a hard choice. She decided to sample their blood, she liked one guys. She tasted the other one and spit it out and dropped him "Steroids, gross."

"I knew it." One of the druggies said happy

She went to the druggies and dragged them outside, she went to an abandoned car she kicked it. They were surprised that it moved, she kept kicking it and stopped when it was good. She put them down and quickly moved back in front of them with heavy rocks.

"What are you-" She dropped it on his broken legs, but still high enough for him to feel it.

She did it to the other and then picked up the car with one hand, she place it for the tires to be over their heads.

"Please no!" She dropped it and their heads exploded like grapes in a microwave. She was glad she closed her eyes, but now she had brain matter in her hair. She was sure Alex wasn't good with knowing how to wash her hair correctly.

She went to the other guys, using her hypnotism having them fall asleep. She put them in the car, and drove all the way to their new home. She didn't smell his scent strong or faint, she shrugged and headed to the car, taking the guys to the basement.

She put them in the dog cages, and got the machine prepared. When it was ready she grabbed one of them, noticing he was waking up. She put him on the table and hooked him up to several IV's, she made sure he was tight and wouldn't slip. She flipped the table and turned on the machine, she sat on the couch and waited, smiling when blood started to go through the tube and into the bags.


End file.
